When You Leave
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: When he left, she stopped him. He left again 5 years later for 3 years. When he returns, she's dead! NxToukoxOC OC OCC "Character Death" FerrisWheelShipping Title may change
1. Prolouge: Look Alike Lover

**_Third FerrisWheelShipping fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it! I randomly got this idea by drawing. (Don't ask. Really.)_**

**_I do NOT own White/Touko/Hilda, N, or anything associated with Pokemon! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo! I DID write the story. _**

**_OC, OCC, and "Character Death" ahead._**

**_OC: Loretta White belongs to me! (Loretta isn't introduced quite yet, she will be in the second chapter, though_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: <strong>__**Look-Alike Lover**_

It's been year since N and Touko have last seen each other. The last time they saw each other was when they were 21 and 23. N suddenly had to leave the Unova region because he heard his father was back and looking for him. He wanted to bring Touko, but she had to remain at her home town. Ghetsis didn't want _her_; he wanted his son that he corrupted.

Or, that's what Touko believed.

. . .

In a cramped apartment room, a phone was vibrating next to a bed. After a few seconds, the phone was obnoxiously ringing. A girl around the age of 24 groaned, lifting her body off the soft mattress. She rubbed the back of her head, groaning. Her brunette hair fell everywhere, covering parts of her face. She picked up her phone, thinking it was her alarm clock. Noticing that it didn't have a normal 'Off' button like her usual alarm clock, the woman took a closer look at it.

**Call from: Mom**

In a hurried haste, the girl pressed the 'Talk' action on her touch-pad phone.

"Hello?" She asked, groggily.

"_Honey? Oh, good. You're up._" An older woman's voice emitted from the cellphone.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." The girl giggled.

"_I woke you up_? _I'm so sorry sweetie. Can you run an errand for me?_" The older woman asked.

"Okay, mom. What?" The woman mumbled.

"_Thanks so much. I need you to go to Nimbasa City and pick up a package from Elesa, the gym leader. I won't be home all day, so can you drop it off during sometime this night?_" The woman's mother begged. The young woman nodded.

"Sure mom, I'll get it. It's across town, correct? I'll just go grab some Samurott and be on my way then." The woman smiled. "Bye mom."

"_Bye sweetie, thank you so much._"

. . .

"It's has been a long time since I last returned to Unova, right Reshiram?" A green haired man smirked, talking to a white dragon. The white dragon, Reshiram, roared happily. To be honest, Reshiram was excited to see its counterpart, Zekrom. While his master was excited to see the counterpart's master; his old girlfriend.

_Your father is placed back in jail, Lord N._ The green haired man remembered someone with white hair tell him; the Shadow Triad. _If he escapes one more time, the next time he is caught is a death penalty._

_A death penalty? For escaping jail and such? I know he wanted to dominate over the world and such…but isn't that too much of a cruel punishment?_ N, a few days ago, replying to the Shadow Triad.

_It's that woman you were interested about, Lord N. Apparently, he has done something horrible to her. But… We couldn't find out what, though. He ordered us never to help him escape._ The other member of the trio mumbled.

Ever since N had heard that, he began packing immediately. He had to go see Touko. He knew that she should've come with him. He doesn't even know why Touko chose to stay in Unova in the first place, when she knew her father was after them.

Reshiram roared, snapping N out of his thoughts. The 26 year old man had no time to think at this point, he had to carefully steer his white dragon Pokémon.

In the distance, he could see the brinks of Nimbasa City.

. . .

Finally, the woman walked up to the entrance of Nimbasa City. Since she lived in Castelia City, she didn't have to walk all that far to her destination. She asked around for where the gym was, and they pointed in the direction of the electric gym.

"Oh! Hey… It's…Been a long time!" A blonde, skinny woman smirked. An Emogla flew faithfully by her side.

"Excuse me? I think this is our first time meeting." The brunette haired woman smiled, a bit scared of the blonde-haired one; Elesa.

"Huh? Oh right… Sorry! You must be Ms. White's daughter, correct?" Elesa asked, knowing that the woman's mother was a widow.

"Yes, that's right." The 24 year old woman nodded.

"Here's the parcel." Elesa smiled, handing her a small brown box.

"Thank you!" The woman grinned. "Goodbye!" And like that, she walked out of the gym. Nearby the gym, she noticed a large Ferris wheel nearby, with red and white; that looked like Poké balls. An odd sensation rushed through her, feeling as if she remembers something about the Ferris wheel. Something important…

"I'm sorry miss. The Ferris wheel only allows two at a time." A guard in front blocked her from entering.

_What an odd rule…_ The woman thought, walking over to a nearby bench.

. . .

N was even closer to Nimbasa City; already feeling excited for returning back to Unova. He decided to drop off nearby the Ferris wheel for old time's sake. He landed near the brink of the water, returning Reshiram into its ball without anyone seeing. He climbed over a fence, ready to reminisce on old memories.

He remembered the time he told Touko he was the King of Team Plasma, and how shocked she looked right after the truth was revealed. He remembered his final battle with her, and how he was preparing to leave soon afterward. Touko stopped him, of course, begging him to stay. He was able to stay with her for about 3 years, until the talk of his father returning got around.

But before he left, he had a baby girl with Touko. They weren't officially married yet, but they _were_ engaged. He couldn't wait until he saw his daughter and his fiancée after so long. He wanted to hold his daughter in his arms, and kiss his soon-to-be wife deeply.

He was snapped out of his deep thoughts when he saw a familiar head of brunette hair, sitting across from the Ferris wheel. He remembered that pale, skinny body…Those sapphire eyes… Luscious pink lips… He remembered it all.

_Touko._

Thoughts weren't fast enough for his own actions. He dashed over in front of the woman sitting on the bench. The woman stared at him awkwardly, wondering what was the matter with him. The green haired man hugged her out of nowhere, feeling tears come into his eyes.

"Touko…Touko!" He cried out, hugging the woman tightly to his body. "It's me, N! I've missed you so much, Touko!"

The girl pushed him away, looking him in his green/grey eyes. She was silent for a while before answering. N thought his fiancée was too shocked for words. She was, in a way, but the opposite way he was thinking.

"Who are you?" She asked, a bit frightened.

"Touko, don't you remember me? It's me! N, your fiancé!" N gasped. At that moment, all thoughts of Ghetsis escaped from his mind. He didn't remember the fact that he 'did something terrible to her'.

"Touko…" The brunette haired woman mumbled. "She's my cousin. And she's dead."

Right there and then, everything in N's world seemed to crumble down to nothing as he stared at his Look-Alike Lover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This, being a prolouge, is only to give you a glimpse of what the plot is going to be like in the story. So, if you don't understand anything quite yet, that's fine! But I DO want you all to understand this so far:<em>**

**_N is 26 years old, and is engaged to Touko White/Harmonia (24). They have a 2/3 year old daughter, who is unnamed and barely mentioned yet. N left Touko when they were 21 (Touko) and 23 (N) years old, during the early part of their marriage. N's father returned to Unova, looking for N. When Ghetsis was arrested, the Shadow Triad said he 'did something terrible to Touko'. When N returns, he finds Touko's 'cousin' and claims she is dead! Want to know what Ghetsis did to Touko? Find out in future chapters!_**

**_So, do you all understand it so far? _**

**_There is going to be a SLIGHT change in plans... This story will be in Loretta's Point of View. I chose it to be in third person for the prologue for a 'professional sounding' use. If you don't know who Loretta is... She is my Original Character for this story! She will be explained in a future chapter! (Next chapter.)_**

**_So, what do you think of the story so far? Leave a review!_**

**_I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	2. I'm Not Your Girlfriend, Baby

_**Ughhhh... This story literally drank the BLOOD out of me. And the sweat. And yet it STILL took a long time to write and load! AUGH. **_

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: <strong>__**I'm Not Your Girlfriend, Baby**_

_Touko… She's my cousin. And she's dead._

The strange man before me stared at me, as if he saw a ghost.

"That's… impossible." He mumbled.

"What, death? Everyone dies, sir." I raised a brow at him. His black and white cap covered most of his face, his head lowering to the ground. "Touko did."

"That's not true! How can she be dead? It's only been a few years!" He kept muttering to himself.

"Can you _please_ stop freaking me out here?" I groaned. "I'm going to take my leave now…"

"Wait! Can you tell me how your cousin died? I'd like to know." The strange man grabbed my wrist. I pulled back with all my strength, stepping back a few steps.

"I barely know the woman myself, let alone know how she _died_." I muttered, walking backwards slowly. The green haired man just stood there, in silence, possibly thinking of what to say next.

"Accompany me on that Ferris wheel, if you don't mind." He ordered. Who does he think he is? A king?

"And why should I? My mom always told me never to ride with strangers." I hissed.

"I want you to tell me what you know about Touko." His silver/green eyes pierced right through my heart. Was he Touko's boyfriend? He certainly was handsome… Something about him seems oddly familiar though…

"Fine. C'mon, let's go." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Hey, at least I get to ride the Ferris wheel. We got in the tiny capsule. I looked over the window, wondering if he was going to say anything. "So, what connection do you have with my cousin?"

"I'm her fiancé." He mumbled. Fiancé, huh? Eh, I was close. I feel sorry for the guy a little bit. He must've left, and when he came back, she's dead. But that familiarity between us…why does it seem so strange to me?

"That's weird…" I sighed.

"What?" He raised a brow at me, tilting his head to the side.

"My mother never said anything about Touko being engaged." I rolled my eyes, thinking this man is just some crazy stalker.

"Did she mention about her having a young daughter? Right now…she's around the age of 3…" He asked desperately.

"No, none of that either." I shook my head, raising a brow at him. "What's your name anyway? Maybe my mom mentioned _something_ about you or something."

"My name is…" He started.

"_N_." Both of us said at the same time. The green haired man widened his eyes. Why did I just blurt that out?

"You…" He gasped.

"Forget what I just said. What is your name again?" I rolled my eyes, trying to forget that moment.

"You and I said it at the same time… My name is N." He stammered. For a moment or two, we just stared at each other in silence, both of us shocked.

"I guess my mother _has _mentioned you at one point… Maybe she even showed me a picture of you… Oh well." I sighed, watching the clouds in the sky go by.

"I see…that's it… Now, what's your name?" He asked. I didn't bother to even answering that question. "What's the matter?"

"I'm considering whether or not to tell my name to a stranger like you…" I mumbled.

"I'm not really considered a _stranger…_but…" He trailed off.

"My name is Loretta." I sighed.

"L-Loretta?" He gasped.

"Yes, now stop repeating it." I rolled my eyes. He seemed to be gasping a lot, hasn't he?

"But…That's... Never mind." N muttered, still feeling shocked, I guess.

"Okay…?" I raised a brow, wondering if I should've easily trusted this creeper. Well… I can see that the Ferris wheel ride was almost over, so that's good. But I noticed that it was also nearing sunset, which meant I have to go see my mother soon.

"You really look like her, you know." N sighed, smiling as he stared out into the setting sun.

"Most cousins do." I rolled my eyes. How much longer do I have to be in here with him?

"And you even sound like her…"He continued, probably reminiscing memories about my unknown cousin.

"Where are you going with this, you creep?" I asked, my face forming into disgust.

"Ah- nothing." N shook his head, still staring at the blazing star. He seemed to be contemplating about something. Muttering under his breath, "Maybe I should go see her mother…" caught my attention almost immediately.

"What was that?" I snapped my head to his general direction. Before he could even answer, the door of the Ferris wheel opened.

Seeing as a sign from Arceus himself, "Nothing, nothing at all." Acting like a gentleman, he helped me off the Ferris wheel. When I safely stepped onto the ground, I could see that he was staring straight into my blue eyes. What was he thinking right now? He has such a love-drunk look on his face… he's not going to kiss me is he? "You-"

"I heard it once; I don't need to hear it again." I hissed.

"But please! Listen to me! Are you honestly sure that you don't know anything about Touko?" N demanded.

Growling, "Tch. I'm leaving." I instantly got onto my bike and quickly peddled away from that creep. Was he really my cousin's fiancée? My dead cousin? This is all too unrealistic… At least I would never see _him_ again.

Then again, I haven't been wrong before.

"Hello, dear." My mom answered as I walked through her front door. Suddenly, a mess of familiar green hair and emerald eyes caught my attention.

"YOU!" I screamed, pointing at the man. "How could you follow me all the way to my mother's _house_? You really are a freak!"

"Loretta! Calm down!" My mom begged. "Don't worry, he's not a freak… he's an-"

"No, no… Ms. White, we already met before. I'm sure she wasn't too sure that I am who I said I was." N explained.

"I see. Well… Loretta…sit down." My mother demanded. Finding no reason to complain, I sat particularly close to my mom. "N, welcome back home."

"It's good to be home." N smiled a soft grin that felt… oddly familiar. It was astonishingly warm, warm enough to scorch a part in my heart. It was…magnificent.

"Well, Loretta… As you may heard… Your cousin, Touko, has a fiancée who was… travelling abroad for a while. And complications arose and so he rushed here as fast as he could to Unova." My mom tried explaining to me.

"What's your reason for coming here then?" I scoffed, crossing my legs. N and my mother looked at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Excuse me?" N gasped the words out slowly.

"You heard me. Why did you come here?" I repeated, this time more sternly.

"Loretta…!" My mom yelled out.

"It's because I found out that my father has done a horrible thing to the love of my life." N growled. "And the next thing I know… she's…she's dead!" He started sobbing like a little baby. I sat there across from him, showing no care in the world. But… my insides would say otherwise.

"N…" My mom sighed. "Honey, thank you for coming tonight. I'd like to speak with N by myself. Oh, and thank you for dropping off the package like I asked you to."

"No problem, mom." I sighed, walking out. "Bye." Slamming the door behind me, I violently stomped on the ground the second I felt grass.

I needed answers. Now. Who is this man? Who is this Touko? What is all this dramatic tension that arrived ever since that green haired man named N came? And why does he seem so gosh darn familiar? But, more importantly, I needed to see him.

Yes, Touya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN. (Yes, that was well needed.) <strong>_

_**I am about to pass out from exhaustion over the immense amount of work I worked on the last couple of hours! Funnn... **_

_**So, I'm going to say this in every chapter in every single story I update this week... Yes! Finally Spring Break has arrived for me! And as you didn't know, Spring Break is a chance for me to catch up in every single thing I have written on in the past and haven't continued! So, I'm making a commitment that almost every night (With the exception of the night before Easter and occasionally a day after a full nighter day.) I will stay up ALLLL night writing a chapter or two and upload it for all of you guys! With everyone's support, maybe I can make my goal by updating EACH story by one chapter! **_

_**So yeah! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


End file.
